A die seal is a layer of flexible material that is pressed against a surface of an integrated circuit die prior to covering of portions of the die in a molding compound. The die seal is removed from contact with the die after application of the molding compound is complete. The die seal restricts the flow of the molding compound during packaging in order to block flow of the mold material onto particular portions of the die surface.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.